It all starts with a party
by Akaatje
Summary: A party is going on. Something happens. 5 girls come into the picture. Rated for possibly lemon. Boys on boys, girls on girls and girls on boy! Read! pairings inside...
1. Chapter 1

Party Party Party!

This is another fic from me: Akaatje!

In this fic there are more than two pairings.

The pairings are:

Kai and Tyson (The best!)

Rei and Max (second best!)

Kenny and Hilary (like them)

Bryan and Tala (aw, kawaii)

Spencer (demolition boys) and oc (Swan)

Kevin (white tigers) and oc (Black-bird)

Johnny (Majestics) and oc (Phoenicia)

Oliver (Majestics) and oc (Eagle)

Mariah (White tigers) and oc (Raven) (this one is girl on girl)

This is going to be a long fic, so it may take a time to update it.

Please say me if you don't like a thing

You may request things (like: could you make Tale and Bryan doe this?)

If you like it you may say that too. ;p

The fic is rated M because of the lemon (Yes Kai, there will be Lemon)

So read on! I hope you like it

There is a party going on at the BBA center. Everybody is there. The All Stars. The White Tigers. The Demolition Boys, The Majestics, The Bladebreakers and even a new group is there. The new group is called the FB. FB stands for Flying Birds. Everybody is having fun. Well, almost everybody.

"So Kai…what do you think of the girls in here?" Johnny looks at Kai, who is leaning to a wall. Kai shoots him a glare. "Sorry, don't look at me like that!" Johnny laughs. "I would almost say that you are gay." Kai's eyebrows twitch.

"Don't say that! You know nothing!" "You shut up Tala!" Tala and Bryan are glaring at each other. "What's their problem?" A bleu-haired girl asks Spencer. He shrugs. "I don't know. They are like that almost every time." Tala and Bryan are still glaring at each other.

Suddenly a black-haired girl walks by. She pushes Tala in his back. Tala falls forward right into Bryan. Their lips meet. Everyone in the rooms grows silent. They look at Tala and Bryan. Those two guys are too stunned to move. Their lips are locked together. When they finally break apart from the lack of air, everyone still is quiet.

Bryan turns towards the black-haired girl. "You!" He shouts at her. "Me!" She shouts back. "You!" "Me!" "You!" "Radio!" The girl smirks. "Now he knows that you like him." She points at Tala. Tala walks confused towards Bryan. Bryan's face is as red as a tomato. They stare in each others eyes again. Bryan takes a step forward. "Yes Tala, I like you. I am sorry." Bryan sights. Tala looks at him like he is some kind of ghost.

Bryan tries to avoid Tala's gaze. Soft sobs are heard. Bryan frowns and looks at Tala. Tala is crying.

"Tala, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Bryan has a worried look on his face. "Bryan…I…" Then Tala wraps his arms around Bryan's shoulders. "I like you to!" He says still crying. "I thought you didn't like me!" Tala hugs Bryan close. Bryan returns the hug.

Everybody cheers. Tala and Bryan look up with red faces. "See… that wasn't so bad." The black-haired girl says. "Now you are together. You should thank me." "Thanks… I think…Who are you anyway?" "I am Raven. Captain of the Flying Birds. That blue-haired girl next to Spencer is Swan. That red-haired girl who is break dancing on the dance floor is also a member of FB, she is Phoenicia. That girl over there with the blonde hair, that little one, she is our chibi Black-bird. And then you have Eagle, she is the one over there, with brown hair. We are the Flying Birds. Nice to meet you."

Akaatje: Wow, that was chapter one!

Kai: It wasn't that heavy to write…

Akaatje: Shut up you!

Kai: And there was no Kai and Tyson in it…

Akaatje: I told you to shut up

Kai: Only Tala and Bryan action…And who are the Flying Birds?

Akaatje: They are the new team, the new beyblading team. –slaps Kai-

Tyson: No! Don't hurt him! I love him!

Akaatje: And you should shut up as well!

-Everybody in the room is quiet-

Akaatje: Okay, please review! Thank you Arigatoo!


	2. Chapter 2

Party Party Party Chapie 2!

Akaatje: Long wait, but it's worth it

Kai: And you know that because..?

Akaatje: because I wrote it And now on with the fic!

'So this girl is named Swan? I like…what! What am I thinking! I can't go soft! But her hair is so beautiful!' Spencer is having an inner conflict. Swan looks at him. 'He sure is cute! But I don't think he would like me. I am probably to girlie for him.' She shakes her head. 'He would go to Eagle I think. And what can I do about that? Absolutely nothing! I want to cry!'

Johnny is looking at Phoenicia (who is still break dancing; she is break dancing without taking a break o.0). "She is nice, don't you think so?" He asks Kai. "No." Kai's simple statement. Johnny shrugs. "Whatever, gay boy. Wait I think you like that Raven girl!" Kai eyebrows are twitching again but Johnny doesn't notice it.

Kevin looks at the little girl in front of him, the little girl who is cheering for her member. He is looking at Black-bird who is cheering for Phoenicia. 'She looks nice.' He thinks.

"Pardone moi (I don't know if this is good excuse moi) Mademoiselle but can I have this dance?" Oliver is standing in front of Eagle. Eagle blinks. 'There is a guy who wants to dance with me?' She stares at him in disbelief. "I don't dance." "Ow, sorry. I thought…" Oliver looks at the floor. Eagle shrugs. "Who you like to go on a date then?" Eagle blinks again. 'I didn't know the world had ended…' "Please?" Oliver looks at her with cute puppy eyes. How can she resist them? Somehow… "No, I have to train. Sorry." 'Indeed, the world has ended. When did I start to say sorry?' "Okay, tell me when you don't have to train." He waves at her before walking away. Eagle blinks for the third time this evening. 'If this isn't weird I don't know what it is called.'

Mariah is looking at Raven. She has never ever seen such a beautiful body. Never ever has she met such a grace. And never ever has she fallen in love with a person on first sight. And it never was a girl. She is confused. 'I like her already. What is it that attracts me so? I think she is some short of bad-girl. And I also think I want something bad.' Mariah smiles cheerfully. She doesn't notice Rei is standing behind here.

"What are you so happy about Mariah?" Rei asks her with curiosity written al over his face. "Ehrm…nothing?" Rei laughs. "Yeah right, and I am the cow on the moon." "What are you doing here on Earth?" They laugh. "I don't know. Listing to your stories?" "Haha, you are funny." Rei smirks. "I always am aren't I?" Mariah nods. "Sow, how is Max doing?" Rei gasps and takes a step behind. "What?" "I know you like him!" Rei blinks. "And you are not mad about that?" "Why should I? Rei, what I feel for you are feelings a sister would have. That and I fell in love with someone else." She sights. "Right now, when she stepped into the light." Mariah points at Raven. "Love at first sight? I believe in that." Rei hugs her closely.

Raven looks around in the room. "Everything is clear. First mission accomplish. Ready for mission number two, part one." She whispers to a small microphone in her ear. "Okay. Mission number two will be started this evening. Get ready." "I will tell the others." A soft click is heard. Raven nods. 'Tonight it will happen.'

Akaatje: This was chapter two, sorry because it is sow short. But I had to stop here!

Kai: Yeah, and I am the com on the moon

Akaatje –slaps Kai- Yes you are. Tyson get your cow!

Tyson takes Kai away

Akaatje: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Party Party Party Chapter 3!

It is evening. Everybody is in their hotel room (they are all staying in the same hotel, for two weeks of holiday ). Well, almost everybody. The members of the FB are on their balcony. "There he is. The Iron Pigeon." And robot pigeon flies towards them. "Hello FB." "Hello IP." "Ladies, I have a new mission for you. The first mission of you was to get inside the hotel. That worked out well. You are now officially a new beybladeteam." A soft laugh is heard.

"Your second mission is to protect all of the bitbeast. Morfine is on her way again. She wants all the bitbeast from al the bladers in this hotel. You should be careful to. I want you to become close friends with the Majestics, The White Tigers, the Demolition boys and the Bladebreakers." The girls nod.

"It would be best if Swan would go for the demolition boys, her way of acting around boys will surely crack them open. Phoenicia and Eagle, you do the Majestics. Eagle's hardness and Phoenicia's speed will help them. Black-bird and Raven, you do the White Tigers. Black-bird's cuteness and Ravens mysterious way of acting will be a help." The girls nod again in understanding. "And what about the bladebreakers?" Raven asks. "You will do fine together. Now I must be going. Bye!" The IP flaps his wings and flies away. "Let's go girls!"

"So, what are we going to do first?" Swan looks at Raven. "You are going to make Spencer your boyfriend." "What?" "You heard me." "Why?" "Two reasons. One: Because you like him and Two: for the mission." Swan nods. "Okay, but I don't think this is going to be easy." "I don't expect it to be easy. Just do the best you can." "Okay, as long as you believe in me."

Swan is walking down the hall. She is dancing down the hall. With beautiful steps she makes pirouettes jumps and other ballet stuff. Her hair dances with her too. "And here…and there…and everywhere…" She dances from the left to the right. She doesn't notice that someone is watching her.

'She is so beautiful. She is like an angel. I wish I could hold her carefully, to stroke her hair. To kiss her lips.' Bryan blushes from the thoughts. 'How can I think that?' He shakes his head. He is still staring at her. 'I can't help it, I want her.'

Suddenly Swan is out of balance. She falls. Luckily for her Spencer sees it and catches her. "Are you okay?" He asks her. Swan is lying in his arms. She is shocked. 'I am lying in his arms! This must be a dream. O My god!' She opens her eyes, which she didn't know she had closed, and looks at her savior. "Thank you." She blushes a little. Spencer smiles. 'She looks cute when she does that." He puts her on her feet. "You dance beautiful." Swan blushes even more. "Thank you." He shakes his head. "Don't thank me." She looks down to the ground. When she looks up, Spencer it stunned by her blue eyes. 'Blue hair and blue eyes. I'm in love with blue.' "Would you go out with me?" He hears himself ask. 'Where did I get that courage?' Swan smiles bright fully and nods. "Yes!"

"I pick you up at seven then. Be ready." "Where are we going?" "Movies?" "Okay, I'll be ready. My room number is 06102006." I can remember that. That's today's date." Swan nods. "Yes, and if Asutoriddo would be here right now, we would have had a party." "Who is that?" "I will say it to you when I know you better. Till tonight." She runs through the hall and waves at him. He waves back. "I really like her."

Akaatje: That's it. Another chapter from me, THA! (this is a joke my best friends and I made, If you want to know, mail me;p)

Kai: You are strange…

Akaatje: You just figured that out? You are strange here mister!

Kai: You are stranger!

Akaatje: You should be quiet!

Tyson: You two shouldn't be fighting about something as little as that!

Akaatje: You are right. Kai is little…

Kai – freaks out- I AM NOT YOU BITCH!

Akaatje: Go and wash your mouth with soap. Bye! –shoves him out of the door into the bathroom-

Akaatje –returns- Well here I am again. Please review ow my dear readers.


	4. Chapter 4

Party Party Party Chapter 4

Mariah is walking in the Hall. 'I am so confused. I never liked a girl. And what if she doesn't like me back? What shall I do?' She doesn't look where she is going. She bumps right into someone. Before she falls, before she hits the ground, the 'someone' grasps her. Mariah has her eyes closed. "Sorry, I didn't look where I was going." She says. "It's okay. Everybody has days like that." The voice who speaks is breathtaking beautiful. Mariah opens her eyes. Raven…Raven is standing in front of her.

"You seem kind of confused. Is something wrong?" That beautiful voice again. Mariah shakes her head. "No, nothing is wrong." "Good. What are your plans for today?" Mariah looks up again. "Ehrm… I've got nothing planned." "Okay, that's also good. Would you go with me then? I'm going shopping. And I need some help." Raven winks. Mariah nods. "Yes, I would love to." "Okay, then. We are leaving right now." "Now?" "Yes, are you still coming?" "Yes." "Okay, here we go."

"So…what do you think of this one?" Raven comes out of the changing cubicle. She is now wearing a short black skirt and a red top. Mariah is stunned by her beauty. "You look beautiful Raven!" Mariah says. "Do you think so? Isn't this skirt a little short?" "Well…it is. But it shows you legs and your legs are great!" Raven looks at Mariah with a strange feeling. 'Here I am, for the first time in my life I'm acting normal. Shopping, it's a thing I normally don't do. Why am I doing this? Is it only for the mission? Ore does my own heart has something to do with it to?' On her face is a smile. Mariah smiles bright fully back at her.

"So, what are we going to do now?" asks Mariah. "I don't know. What do you want to do?" "Well, it is getting late. Shall we return to the hotel?" Mariah looks to the right, where Raven is walking. Raven shakes her head. "Why don't we watch a movie? And grape something to eat after that?" She winks at the pink-haired girl. Mariah nods. "Sounds good to me! Witch movie?"

_In the hotel…_

"Where is Mariah? I haven't seen her the whole day." Lee is searching his sister. "I don't know." Kevin says. "But I heard from Black-bird that Raven is also gone." Lee looks up with a shocked look on his face. "Could something have happened? And what were you doing with that Black-bird girl?" "I don't think something happened. Raven is known to be very strong and so on. And Black-bird…she's cute…" Kevin blushes. "If you think she is cute, you should ask her out." Lee laughs and messes up Kevin's hair. "I can do that. And stop touching my hair!"

"Well Swan! What happened? Your smile is so big." Phoenicia grins. "Look at yourself firebird. You are in happy town as well." Both girls giggle. "Well Swan. Johnny asked me out! For tonight. We are going to a restaurant. A fancy one too!" Phoenicia dances around Swan. "So you are going to help me get dressed. And now your story." Swan stands still for a moment, lost in her own thoughts. "Well, Spencer asked me out to. We are going to the movies tonight!" They are both dancing now. "Yes! And Black-bird and Kevin… they are so cute!" Swan giggles. "Yes they were Phoenicia. Did you saw them today? By the pool. Kevin helped her get into the water. They are sow cute." Phoenicia nods. "We only have to worry about Eagle and Raven now." "Let's go looking for them!" "Yes!"

Eagle is working out in the gym. Oliver is watching her from the sideline. He admires all the stuff Eagle can do. She sets her mind to it and does al what it takes. 'I want her at my side all the time. But I don't know if she wants that.' Eagle stops kicking some sort of thingy. (Let's say I don't know what that thing is called.) She turns around and sees Oliver. 'There you've got that guy again. I wonder what he wants.'

"Lady Eagle?" Eagle looks up. Oliver is standing in front of her. She didn't notice he walked her way. 'This is strange. I am trained by the best, no I am the best. And I didn't notice him walking towards me?' "Yes, Oliver?" Oliver bows his head a little. "Would you please go on a date with me after you are done?" he asks. Eagle blinks. 'What's with this guy and dating?' She looks at his face and finds out she can't refuse the question. "Fine. I will have to take a shower first. Pick me up at eight. My room number is -06102006-." Oliver nods happily. "I'll pick you up then, at eight!" Then he walks away. Eagle is staring at him. 'I never knew this feeling. This is so strange.'

Akaatje: So this was chapter 4. Review if you don't like it; review if you DO like it.

Kai: There was no Kai and Tyson action here…

Akaatje: I promise you that there will be Kai and Tyson action in the next chapter, is that good?

Kai: Yes, thank you

Akaatje: About the room number, its actually read as 06-10-2006, that's this day (here, in this land) and that's my b-day! -cheers Now I've grown finally 17! Be sure to gratulate me! (voor de nederlanders onder ons feleciteer me ) Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Party party party chapter 5.

Kai and Tyson are sitting in the diner hall. Rei and Max are in the swimming pool. Kenny and Hilary are… somewhere in the hotel. "Where are Tala and the rest of the Demolition Boys? I thought you were going to sit by them…?" Tyson, who isn't easting the same amount of food like he normally does, looks at Kai. Kai shrugs. "Tala and Bryan are doing their things in their room. And Spencer is also busy." Kai concentrates on his food again. "What? What are Tala and Bryan doing?" Tyson spits out his orange juice. Kai looks at him with his ruby eyes. Then he says one simple word. "Sex." He stands up from the table and walks away, leaving Tyson stunned at the table.

Tyson blinks. 'Sex?' He watches Kai leaving back. 'Nice butt…What!' he shakes his head. Then he finds himself looking at Kai's but again. 'I can't believe myself. I am… am I falling in love with my cold heated captain?' He stands up walking after Kai.

When they are in the hall leading to their shared room he looks at Kai. He finds himself staring at his ruby orbs. 'I truly can't believe myself. I…' He stares at Kai's hair. In his stomach there are butterflies flying. He turns his head away.

Kai noticed Tyson change in attitude. 'Why is he acting that way? Didn't he know that boys can have sex?' He keeps on walking till his by the door of his room. His and Tyson's room. 'Why did Mr. D not rent enough rooms? He only rented three rooms. One for Hillary and Kenny. One for Max and Rei and the last one for me and Tyson.' He opens the door. Tyson walks behind him.

"I am going to take a shower." Tyson says. Kai nods and sits on the bed. 'And why is there only one bed? It looks like Mr. D is forcing us together. I don't mind sleeping with Tyson…' He hears the water running in the shower. He thinks of Tyson and how irritating he can be sometimes. 'But I still like him. He has something that makes me strong, that wants me to hold on. He has that something that makes me happy. I want him.' He shakes his head. "That can never be…" He whispers.

Tyson is standing under the shower. 'I wish that I could tell him.' He starts to wash his hair. He turns around to grab his shower gel. He slips on the wet floor of the shower. With a loud 'tud' he falls on the ground. "Aah!" A piercing pain in his ankle tells his something is not right.

Kai looks up. "Tyson, are you okay?" 'It sounded like he fell out of the shower.' He walks towards the door of the bathroom. "Tyson, tell me!" He tries the door, to find it unlocked. He steps into the bathroom. Tyson is lying on the floor, brushing his hurt ankle. "Are you okay?"

Tyson looks up, right into Kai's eyes. Eyes that are filled with worry. "I am okay, I am okay. Don't worry, I am okay." He stutters. He tries to stand up, but promptly falls again. Luckily for him Kai is quick and he catches Tyson.

Kai knees are trembling. Not because Tyson is heavy in his arms, but because Tyson is naked in his arms. "I don't really think that you are okay." Kai says, trying not to stutter. "It's my ankle." Tyson says. "What's wrong with it?" "I don't know."

Kai pulls Tyson into his arms and carries him out of the bathroom. He puts him on the bed and hands him a towel. Then he walks into the bathroom again. Tyson blinks. His cold hearted captain isn't that cold hearted anymore.

Kai comes back with the first aid box in his hands. He puts it on the ground and takes Tyson's ankle in his hands. "Does this hurt?" He pinches Tyson. Tyson pulls his foot out of Kai's hand. "Yes, don't do that." He pouts. Kai doesn't say anything. He takes a bandage out of the first aid box and grabs Tyson's ankle again. "Stop being such a chibi!" He gently warps the bandage around Tyson's ankle. Tyson blinks. 'Since when is Kai so nice?' "Thank you Kai." Kai is trying to get a hold of him. He wants Tyson under him, moaning ore screaming his name. He shakes his head a little. Tyson doesn't notice it, he is to busy with not looking at Kai in a seductive manner. Kai waits for a moment before getting up. 'When I was sitting down I had a perfect view of Tyson.' He dreams away. Tyson gives him a suspicious look. "Kai, are you okay?" Kai blinks. "What? Yes, off course. Why wouldn't I?" He takes the box and walks towards the bathroom once more.

When he comes out again, Tyson is still sitting on the bed. He seems lost in his thoughts. When Tyson sights and murmurs something about 'never possible' Kai frowns. "What is never possible?" Tyson looks up in fright. "What? Nothing really." His eyes are wide-open and it looks like he is trying to hide something. "Nothing Kai, really believe me." Kai walks towards him and Tyson shifts nervously.

Kai smirks. 'Tyson is really nervous. I wonder why?' He bends himself over Tyson. Tyson falls backwards and is now lying on the bed. Kai is hovering above him. Tyson blinks and tries not to look into Kai's eyes. Kai places his hands besides Tyson's head. Tyson tries to crawl away but Kai holds in firmly in place with his legs. They are holding Tyson's waist firmly pressed inside of them. 'What is he doing?'

Kai lowers himself and is now lying on Tyson. Their chests are almost breathing in the same rhythm and they keep looking into each others eyes. "Kai?" Tyson tries to understand Kai but he fails. Kai lowers his head and gently brushes his lips against Tyson's. Tyson is too stunned to move. When Kai releases him he blinks. Kai is waiting for a reaction.

Tyson is still blinking. Then he moves. His hands go to the back of Kai's head. He pulls Kai's head towards him and forces his mouth on him. Kai doesn't hold back. He gives Tyson all he wants.

When they finally break apart, Kai is gently stroking Tyson's hair. "What do you want now?" He asks. "More." Is the answer Tyson gives to him. Kai smiles and kisses Tyson once more. "If that is what you want."

Akaatje: That was chapter 5, please tell me what you think about this one.

Kai: Why did you stop there?

Tyson: Yeah, please continue…-gives you the puppy eye look-

Akaatje: Only if I get more that 5 reviews! Muahahaha, you just have to wait.

Kai: Not fair, like anybody would read your fics.

Akaatje – starts slapping Kai- They do!

Tyson: Yes Kai, they do! Please Akaatje, write more love.

Akaatje: first up comes the date between Swan and Spencer. Just wait and you'll see, but I want reviews!

Tyson: Please readers, reviews, she wants reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Party party party Chapter 6.

It's Seven o'clock and Swan is waiting for a boy to arrive at her door. "Don't be so nervous Swan." Phoenicia tells her. Swan nods. "I can't help it. I… I don't know." She is dressed in a tight jeans and a baby blue thank top. Her hair is brushed a hundred times and looks beautiful. "I think he is nervous to." Black-bird smiles cheerfully. Swan nods again. Then the doorbell rings. She jumps up and runs towards the door. The others in the room laugh a little.

Swan opens the door. She finds Spencer. Spencer is wearing a jean as well. And a loose T-shirt. He is blushing a little bit and tries to looks like himself. When he sees Swan his eyes grow wide open, just like his mouth. "You are beautiful." Swan smiles and steps out of her hotel room. "Thank you. Now shall we go?" Spencer nods and closes the door.

"Isn't this too cute for words?" Phoenicia asks inside the room. They are all watching at a little television in the corner. Raven nods. "Yeah." She gets up and walks towards her door. "But you should be ready in a minute." Phoenicia looks at the clock. And she is shocked. "I only have a..! I'm getting dressed, bye!" The red-haired girl runs into the bathroom. Raven smiles mysteriously.

"Eagle, what's with this dress up?" Raven looks at her member, the strong and earth like eagle. Eagle blushes. She murmurs something. 'I hope she doesn't ask more.' "A date? With Oliver? Okay." Raven nods and then walks towards her closet. "You are not mad?" "No, why should I?" Eagle shrugs. Then Raven hands her something. It's a red rose.

Eagle looks at the little flower in her hand. "A rose? But Raven, isn't this the rose your father gave you?" Raven nods. "It always brings me luck. You can borrow it for now." Raven winks and Eagle nods. "Thanks Captain."

"My hair, it isn't…aaaahhhh…This is NOT happening!" Phoenicia runs out of her room. "What's the matter? There is nothing wrong with your hair." Black-bird strokes Phoenicia's long red hair. "But how should I wear it?" "Ehrm, on your head?" 'Slap'.

"Okay. Phoenicia and Eagle left the place. They are now going to …where are their going anyway?" Black-bird looks up to her leader. "That fancy restaurant around the corner." "What?" Black-bird eyes almost fall out of her head. "Phoenicia and Eagle in a FANCY RESTAURANT!" She almost faints. Raven just nods. "Yes. And where are you going?" Black-bird blushes. "Kevin asked me to the movies, just like Swan." "Then go, the doorbell rings." Black-bird jumps up and down when Kevin enters the room. "Ready to go?"

"The four outgoing members of the Flying Birds are going to have fun tonight…" A person in the shadow smirks. "But I don't think Raven is going to be happy." The person steps out of the shadow. "Morfine, you know our mission is to get raven by our team. You remember that, don't you?" Another girl asks that 'Morfine'. Morfine nods. "I know Astrid, don't be afraid, you will see her soon enough."

Akaatje – blinks- I had inspiration….I think….

Kai: Why aren't you describing al of their dates?

Akaatje: It's too much and it's too hard. You should try

Kai: And who is that Morfine? And that other girl?

Akaatje: Read the next chapter!

Kai:… okay….


	7. Chapter 7

Party party party chapter 7.

Raven falls on her bed. "Finally, I get some rest." She looks at the clock on the wall. "I wonder what they are doing now." She shrugs and turns around. She looks at the picture at her desk. Six girls are showed. Swan, who is posing like a ballerina. Phoenicia, who is standing there like she is break dancing. Then you have cute and little Black-bird, who has her fingers in a peace sign and is smiling brightly. Next to Black-bird is Eagle standing, with fist ready to strike but her face is smiling. Then their most pressured member.

A tear slowly finds its way down Raven's cheek.

"I still cannot believe it. Asutoriddo…why?" The girl on the picture, with brown hair and blonde locks. That girl, the girl who is standing next to Raven herself. "I just can't believe that you are gone.

Raven bends her head. She softly cries her heart out.

"Why? I hate it, I hate it!" her fist waves trough the air. "I hate Bennwert! I hate it!" She turns around and now faces her closet.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Raven where are you? Come out, play time is over!" A young women walks over to her little daughter. "But I want to play with Asutoriddo!" A young Raven looks around. "Sorry chibi, but she isn't here." "Then where is she?" Her mother sights, thinking about how to tell her. "She is going to Bennwert." "Isn't that a place for really smart children?" Her mother nods. "Am I smart mum?" Her mother smiles. "If there is a guy like knocked on Asutoriddo's door yesterday, then you are." But deep inside, she doesn't want her little Raven to leave. And especially not to Bennwert. The place for spies and so on. _

_**Flashback ending.**_

She sights. "And then I went to Eisweiss. I was trained to be the best. The best in everything that was what I was. And what I still am." She shifts. "But do I really want to be that? I know I can easily defeat Tyson in a battle. Can I?" She shakes her head. "Maybe I don't want to know."

"I don't get it."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Raven! We have a new member." Mr. Lipides walks into the training room. Raven, the leader of the fresh formed team FB, stands up. "I already have enough members. Count, Swan, Phoenicia, Eagle, Black-bird and me." _

"_So you don't want me in your team?" _

_A soft voice. A voice that brings memories back. _

_Raven turns around. With a face made of steel she watches a girl walking towards her. _

"_It's me Raven. Asutoriddo…" _

_The expressions on Raven's face changes. "Asutoriddo…" She whispers. The brown haired girl nods. "That my name. I am glad you remembered." _

_The girls look at each other. The world around them disappears. _

"_Where were you?" _

_**Flashback ending.**_

Raven stands up and walks to her bathroom.

"That moment, it was perfect. It was perfect for me, but you didn't realize it. You just used me!"

A brush is thrown out of the window and lands on someone's head. Raven doesn't care.

"You where differently taught. They told you to murder every one who was in your way. The said…I was the one in … your…way." Soft sobs are heart.

"Your mission was killing me. You didn't come back to me for me…you only came back to get rid of me…" Raven shakes her head. "You just followed orders from that pink and black haired girl. Morfine, on your name I spit!"

Raven shakes her head. "I still don't believe it. And I don't understand."

She thinks back.

"You had your change…you could kill me…I wonder…what was the reason you didn't…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The room grows silent. _

"_Raven, I am not who you think I am. I changed. You changed. We both did. You cannot blame me for being me." Asutoriddo slowly walks towards a bruised Raven._

"_I didn't mean to do it this way. But there is no other way, that's what I realize." _

_She grabs Raven's head. _

"_You are still the strongest person I have ever seen. There is truly no one stronger than you. But I can't…I can't live with that fact." _

_Raven breaks free. "I don't believe it! I don't believe you Asutoriddo!" _

"_You should try and believe people on their words instead of trusting on other things." _

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_You should now. You are the one who can predict everything."_

"_Is that you reason?"_

"_No, my reason is my mission. I am here to kill you."_

_Raven walks back in shock. _

"_Kill me? Asutoriddo…why? I don't understand…"_

"_You will never understand my reasons, even if it is you who caused them." _

_Raven blinks. 'I caused them? I never did anything?' _

_Asutoriddo darts forwards with in her hand something black. Raven runs to the side and watches as Asutoriddo runs into the wall._

'_If this wasn't serious I would laugh.' _

_Asutoriddo runs after her again, the black thing in her hand grows and becomes a long stick. _

'_I recognize it! It's a Saturé!' Raven has one as well. _

_The girls start fighting. They attack and dodge each other like they are beyblades. "You can't escape your fate!" _

_They are standing. Nothing else, just standing. _

"_Why Asutoriddo? Why are you doing this? What is wrong?"_

"_You treat me like a member, someone who can trust you. But I can't! You are the strongest person alive, and I can't live with that!" _

_Raven wakes up in the hospital. "Where is Asutoriddo?" She asks everyone inside her room. "She left yesterday. What happened to you two? Did someone else come in? The cameras did show us anything. Why did she left Raven? She took you to this hospital and said to us to take good care of you." _

_Raven shakes her head. "I can't remember." _

_**Flashback ending.**_

"But I did remember. And I till do. What did I do?" Raven sights. Then she hears the doorbell ring. "Who can that be?"

Akaatje: Sorry for the cliff, Gomen nasai….

Kai: Why did you do that?

Akaatje: Why did I do what?

Kai: Put sow many flashbacks in here and stop right there!

Akaatje: This is an explanation about Raven and how she came almost as cold as Kai….sort of.

Tyson: Please review!

Akaatje: Yes, please do!


	8. Chapter 8

Party Party Party chapter 8

"Raven? Are you in there?" Mariah waits outside of Raven's room for a respond. "I am here, wait a moment."

Raven opens the door. Mariah blushes when she looks at the black haired girl. Raven is only wearing a silks dress. A small silk dress. A small silk dress mends for sleeping.

"O hello Mariah." "Hello Raven." "Hello stupid."

Mariah and Raven look up.

In the hall, there are two girls standing.

A black and pink haired girl and a brown and blond haired girl. They don't look nice. They really don't look nice.

"Morfine!" Raven hisses. Then she looks at the other girl. "Asutoriddo!" Mariah stares at the girls.

'They look so well trained, just like Raven. I wonder who they are.'

Raven pushes Mariah aside. "Watch it." She gives Mariah a nod and Mariah blinks. "What do you mean Raven?" Raven shakes her head and looks towards the two strangers again.

"Well Raven, you haven't changed a bit. Not now." Asutoriddo smirks. "Well, Asutoriddo. Finish off what you started." Morfine smirks evilly.

"Are you going to kill me Asutoriddo? Do you have the courage?" Raven looks at her once-a-friend-now-an-enemy. "No, I'm taking you to the place you belong."

Raven blinks. "I am where I belong." Asutoriddo starts laughing. "You think that? That your place as the leader of the FB's is the place where you truly belong?" She is a maniac. "You are wrong my sweetie, you are so terribly wrong." She looks Raven right into the eye. "Your place is next to me!"

Mariah gasps in shock. 'How can anyone say that?' "No!" She screams. "Raven is NOT your POSSESION!" She runs forwards, trying to knock Asutoriddo over. But she flies back and falls at the floor. She blinks. Asutoriddo and Morfine didn't even lift a finger.

"Don't move. Mariah, please." Raven looks into Mariah's eyes. "Don't make me do it. Don't make me kill them." Mariah nods with wide open eyes. 'Kill them? I don't understand.'

"Morfine and Asutoriddo, go away before I make you!" But the two evil girls just laugh. "Like you can make us Raven. You may be the strongest person alive, but you can't handle the two of us." They run forwards, towards Raven.

Mariah is shocked. 'No! Raven!'

Raven grabs Mariah and runs trough the hall.

"Are you okay Mariah?" Mariah nods. "You are fast Raven… but what's with those two?" "I tell you later, first we have to get out of here." "Let go to the diner hall. It is always crowded." "Fine, but I don't think that this will make me look normal." Raven points at her clothes. "Borrow some of mine."

Mariah opens her eyes. "Where are we?" "In the diner hall." Mariah gets up and looks at Raven. "Are they still after us?" "No." "Can we go back to our…huh?"

Mariah was about to ask if they could return to their rooms and then…they were inside their rooms. Well they were inside Raven's room.

"What happened?" "Don't ask, it's to confusing. I am going to get changed. Will you wait?" Mariah nods. "And then I will tell you everything about me." Another nod and Raven is gone.

Akaatje: Another chapter…

Kai: Does… where is the Kai and Tyson action?

Tyson: Yeah, where is it? I am starting to miss it…- starts crying-

Akaatje: I am sorry, but I want to write something well…different.

Kai: And now you are trying to write about a girl spy who falls in love with the pink haired girl Mariah and has secrets for her?

Akaatje: Some way…Or I make Raven love Asutoriddo. I think about that one.

Tyson: And what about the other dates? Swan, Phoenicia, Eagle and Black-bird should come into the picture as well.

Akaatje: Next chapter, please Ty give me a break! I have my exams tomorrow so shut up!

Tyson: Okay, I will leave you alone, If there is something wrong tell me! – walks away-

Kai –walks away as well.-

Akaatje: Please review and don't mind me when I am busy with studying….


	9. Chapter 9

Party… chapter 9

Raven walks back into her room. She is now dressed in thigh jeans and a well fitting red top. Mariah stares at her.

"Okay, I will tell you. First of all, you know Biovolt don't you?" Mariah nods. "Yes that's that… well children like Kai and Tala have bin there and that changed their lives forever. That's what I know." Raven nods. "It was a horrible place to be, and to live. I am feeling sorry for the demolition boys and the others." Mariah nods. "It's horrible; I can't understand why they treated children like that."

Raven doesn't say a word. "But there is always something that is even worse." She stops.

Mariah blinks. "What… what do you mean?" "Bennwert and Eisweiss, that's what I am talking about." "What are they?" "They are almost like Biovolt. Place where you don't want to be. They are like…well…their places where you can learn to be a spy…" "What do you mean? Are you a spy?" Raven nods. "I am yes…I was trained in Eisweiss…Asutoriddo was trained in Bennwert…" She thinks for a moment

"In Eisweiss you are trained to be the best. My team is also trained there. Eagle is the best in fighting. Phoenicia is the best break dancer and Swan is the best at Ballet. Our little Black-bird has got the best brains and myself…I am almost good at everything. But my best sport is fighting with my Saturé."

Raven walks to her bed and gets something from underneath it. It is a black round thingy…

"This is a Saturé. It is actually just a normal stick. But it can carry more ten twenty man and you can make it bigger or smaller. And when you are special, then it is too. You see?" Raven pushes something and then she has a stick in her hands. Mariah nods.

"Well…Bennwert is just the same, only then for the wrong actions. How can I explain? See it like this. Eisweiss is good and Bennwert is bad. I am white and Asutoriddo is black. Yin and Yang."

Mariah nods again. "I don't know why, but we are always fighting. It is really strange. I think Bennwert wants something from Eisweiss. Something that possesses strength." Raven thinks again. "But I don't know what that is…But anyway…Asutoriddo…She came to our team two years ago. When Tyson won the world champion ship. We where the best spy team there ever was. Or so we thought. But it wasn't like that. There was also the team of Morfine. Morfine, Alexia, Jhomei, Kalian and Zerlty that was also a strong group. But we didn't know about their existence. But Asutoriddo knew. She was one of them. One year ago, almost exactly, she came to me and asked me something."

There is a silence. "What did she asked you then?"

"If I would die to save one of my members."

"And what was your answer?"

"I said yes. I would die for them I that was what the needed. You know, it is called loyalty… She didn't understand. She started to yell at me. And then she said it. 'You would have never done it for me.' And I was confused. She was my member."

A small tear falls on the floor. "I asked what was wrong. She didn't answer; she just told me I was the problem. She told me that I…she was going to kill me."

"We started fighting. With our Saturé's. Then she got the change to kill me. I fainted our something like that…When I woke up in the hospital I asked everyone in my room where she was. They didn't know. They said she brought me there and told them to take good care of me."

Raven sights and wipes away the tears. "She left; she didn't kill me, she just left! They asked me what happened, because the cameras didn't show anything."

Mariah starts to cry softly as well. She just cannot believe that Raven… What Raven has gone through?

"I told them I didn't know, that I didn't remember…They thought that Asutoriddo was killed by somebody of the Bennwert academy. I don't even know what is really going on, or what happened really with her. I only know that afterwards there was a warning. A warning from Bennwert…"

Raven put the Saturé away and takes something else. It's a letter. Neatly written with red inks. It looks scary. It says 'Don't bother to look for Asutoriddo; she is one of us now. You will never see her true again!'"

Raven sits down next to Mariah.

"And I…I want to know…She was my best friend. She was the one I could tell everything to. She was the one who told me everything would be alright, when…I don't know if I can tell you this."

"If you want to tell, just do it. If you don't want, then it is that way."

"Fine, I will tell you. You look so much like her." A small smile plays on the lips of Raven. Mariah blinks and blushes. "I mend that in a good way. You see, Asutoriddo was always caring for others." Mariah nods.

Akaatje: I will write next chapter as fast as I can

Kai: Why aren't you doing it now?

Akaatje: It would be way to long, I think, and I don't feel that making this chapter longer will help.

Kai: - blinks- Yeah, whatever you say

Raven: Do you have any ideas?

Akaatje: - nods- Yes, ow and by the way. Astrid is the English term for Asutoriddo, and Asutoriddo is Japanese. And if you want to know where I got that name from, mail me or send me a message! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Party party party chapter 10.

"Asutoriddo was always caring. She looked out for everybody. Even for the ones that didn't need help. Even for me."

Mariah stares at the person in front of her. She cannot help but admire the strength of Raven.

"Tell me about your training at Eisweiss. Please." Raven nods. "Eisweiss, I remember clearly. Just like it was yesterday. The first day I stepped into the world of Spies."

_**Flashback**_

_Raven, only ten years old, steps inside the great building. 'It is big, just like mother said. She also said that I should be careful.' She looks around the place, waiting for someone to show up. 'I wonder why she wanted me to be careful.' _

_A man walks towards her. "You are Raven?" Raven nods. "Yes I am Sir." He nods. "Come with me." _

_They walk in a long hall. There are so many doors, Raven is afraid she would get lost. They walk up a couple of stairs. _

"_This is your room. Next to your room there are the rooms of your teammates, Swan, Eagle, Phoenicia and Black-bird. They will arrive tomorrow. Make yourself at home. You are expected tomorrow at eight. In the morning. Please be awake a half hour before that." The man opens her door and lets her into her room. _

"_I see you tomorrow, sleep well." _

_**End Flashback. **_

"And then I met my teammates. I couldn't believe at first how young they were. I mean, look at Black-bird. She is now ten. And when she first came to Eisweiss she was four. Can you believe that? Such a young girl."

Mariah nods again. "It must have bin awful." "Well, sometimes, but not every time. You see. We were trained, yes indeed. But there was enough food, you could study. You weren't beaten. They didn't expect you to do something perfect. Well, they did, but only if you were a member from me." Raven smiles at the memory. "My team was perfect. It was well balanced. We were perfect. I was."

"What did you learn during those days? Sorry if I am rude." "You may ask, I will answer. We were trained…well let's say we know tons of material arts and, in Black-bird's case, we know everything about bombs and computers. We can copycat everybody. And our weapons are the best and we can handle them. My Saturé, look, it contains all the seven elements. Fire, Ice or water actually, Earth, Air, Energy or electricity or thunder, Darkness and Lights. I can command those elements. I can even command them in my beyblade, in my bitbeast."

"What is the name of your bitbeast?"

"Morrigan. It is the name of the Goddess of Death and Rebirth."

"May I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"Well, I noticed that your teammates were called after bird names. Why isn't Asutoriddo called like a bird?"

"She is. Let me starts from the beginning. When Asutoriddo joined us, there were six girls. We had six elements. Swan was Water. Eagle was Earth. Phoenicia was Fire. Black-bird was Energy. I was Darkness. Asutoriddo was the Light. And because we have al bird names and bird bitbeast, we also had Air. Asutoriddo was called Pigeon. A pigeon is the bird of god. She, the pigeon, was the one on the Ark of Noah who brought back a piece of some sort tree."

(It was something like that, I am not a Christian, though I was raised as one, so please don't shout at me when I am wrong. Ow and I don't want anybody to feel angry about this, I do not want to hurt anyone's feeling)

"She was the Light, and that is why I don't understand she left. Whit her, our team was completed. When she left, I stopped calling her Pigeon and the Light. When she left, everything changed. When she left, nothing was the same anymore."

Mariah finds it uncomfortable to sit down. She wants to get up and hug Raven closely. But she can't move. She is too shocked.

"Do you have another question?"

"Yes I do. How can you move so fast?"

"It is a mater of appearing and disappearing. It has to do with the powers of Morrigan. I can appear and disappear when ever and where ever I want. And I can do magical things with Air. Swan can do that with Air and Water. Eagle can do that with Air and Earth, Phoenicia with Fire and Air and Black-bird with Air and Energy. And Asutoriddo can do it with… well…Air and… I can't explain it. But she… has a sort of Aura around her… It makes people trusting, they trust her."

Mariah nods in understanding. "Do you get it Mariah? I live in a dangerous world. Not only with Beyblading, but also with other tings. Why do I tell you this?" Raven thinks for a moment. She sits next to Mariah on the bed. "I feel like I can trust you." Mariah looks at her and smiles. "Thanks for trusting me Raven."

'Raven has such beautiful eyes and hair. I really …I cannot say like her, it goes deeper. It goes beyond that feeling maybe. I want to protect her, even if I can't.'

Mariah moves towards Raven and looks into her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. Raven looks back. They bend their head towards each other and then their lips meet.

Akaatje: sigh… Beautiful… dreams away

Kai: way too romantic…bleh

Akaatje: I will make you more romantic if you want…

Kai: o.0 No thanks…

Akaatje: Okay, you will be romantic next chapter…


	11. Chapter 11

Party party party chapter 11

_In the bios, with Spencer and Swan._

"O my god! Aah! Help, Spencer." Swan clings to Spencer's arm when there is something scary on the white screen. Why in Hell did they have to go to a horror movie? Spencer smiles at the bleu haired girl clinging to his arm.

"Everything is okay Swan, I am here. I will protect you." He puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close. She smiles while looking up. "Thanks Spencer."

_Little later…_

"No offence but that movie was really scary." Swan walks besides Spencer. Spencer grins. "I think it was a boring movie." When he sees the emotion on her face he pulls her close again into a hug. "Are you okay? Next time we will go to a romantic movie if you want." Swan blinks. Spencer wants to go to a romantic movie with her?

"No, I want a bad boy." Spencer blinks. "What?" "I want a bad boy Spencer, so please don't turn into a good one." When she is winking he finally understands. And he smirks. "Who said I was turning into a good boy?" He grabs her waist and pulls her into an alley. He places a little kiss on her forehead and smirks again.

"We should go now, Swan. It is getting late." He let go of her and starts walking away. Swan smiles and walks after him. "Spencer," she asks. Spencer stops in his tracks and turns around towards her.

When he sees her she is ever more beautiful then he could image. Her baby-blue hair is falling freely around her shoulders and her blue eyes look at him with so much emotion, he just wants to protect her. She is right; Spencer is turning into a good boy.

"I want to tell you something, but it had to wait until tomorrow." He softly smiles. "I can wait my little Swan." She smiles and winks. "I know that, but what I mend was…can we go out tomorrow?" Spencer grins. "Yes, I would like that. But first I have to kill someone in order to keep my state as a mafia boss." Swan blinks. "Well, I am a bad boy after all." The both laugh and start walking back to the hotel.

* * *

_In the bios, with Black-bird and Kevin._

"Haha, that was funny. Did you saw that Bb?" Kevin turns his head to where Black-bird is sitting. She is laughing as well. "That was so funny." She nods. Kevin leans back in his seat and looks at her from his side. 'She looks so cute.' He thinks.

"Do you want more popcorn?" "Not hanks, I am stuffed!" The little teenagers start laughing (ehrm….they are teenagers). "Did you like the movie?" Kevin asks Black-bird. "Yeah, I did. It was really funny. How did you know that I like that kind of movies?" "I didn't, I like these kinds of movies." They are laughing again. "And you are really funny too Kevin." Black-bird winks. Kevin blushes. "Thanks, but now I am going to be a man and I am going to walks you home!"

"You silly. We are both staying in a Hotel. It is only natural that you walk me home." "Well Bb, I know that but still." He gives her a playfully wink. "I know. You are a man." They are laughing again when they walk back to the hotel.

Akaatje: Well, that was the two dates of Swan and Black-bird, did you notice that Kevin nicknamed her Bb? So CUTE!

* * *

Kai: Hn

Tyson: Yes cute smiles

Akaatje: Next chapter: The dates of Eagle and Phoenicia! Read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

Party party party chapter 12.

_By Phoenicia and Johnny…_

"Wow, Johnny, this is really a fancy restaurant! Thank you for bringing me here." Johnny smiles when he sees that Phoenicia is exited. "No thanks, I am happy that you are here." Phoenicia nods. She looks at Johnny with her bright eyes.

"Let's sit at our table." A man, dressed in a server's uniform, walks them towards a round table with two candles. It is so romantic. "I never thought you were one romantic type." Phoenicia smiles towards her diner mate. He shrugs. "You never asked." He smiles back. "So, what do you want? What do you want to drink and what do you want to eat?" …

_With Eagle and Oliver…_

Eagle walks next to Oliver, unsure of what to do. 'I've never bin is a restaurant like this. Really nice and…' She looks at the boy walking next to her. 'It is really nice with him. It is strange; I never felt this way…I hope nobody thinks I have going wacko…'

"This way, miss." A waiter brings the couple to the waiting table. "Wait." Eagle wants to sit down, but Oliver stops her. He draws up her chair. 'He is really a gentleman.' She smiles thankfully to him and he smiles back.

'She is so nice. That dress looks good on her. I know she is the fighting type, but she look good in a dress to. I hope she doesn't feel uncomfortable.' He shakes his head a little.

"What do you want miss? Something to drink first?" The waiter asks. Eagle blinks and looks at Oliver for help. He laughs quietly. "Would you please give my miss mineral water and for me the same." Eagle feels her face heat up. 'He said my miss.' …

_By Phoenicia and Johnny…_

"That was nice, wasn't it Johnny?" Phoenicia softly wipes her mouth as she looks at Johnny. Johnny nods. "Yes indeed, it was." 'It was the best diner I aver had. It was because of you.'

"Are you finished?" Phoenicia nods. "Then let's go." Phoenicia's smile grows big. "It is al fine with me Johnny. This evening was wonderful." "I am glad about that."

They walk outside. "Thanks for this wonderful evening." Phoenicia says and she places a small kiss on Johnny's cheek.

_With Eagle and Oliver…_

"Did you like the food?" Oliver smiles. Eagle barely touched her food. Only her duck is almost eaten. But the rest? It is barely touched.

"Sorry Oliver. I am not used to this food." 'I speak more then two words in one sentence? The world is really going down.'

"It doesn't matter. I am glad I know this, next time, we go to a place you know well." 'I hope I can behave myself the way she wants.'

"Thanks Oliver." Eagle sends him a soft smile, a smile that sends him flying. "No thanks Eagle. I will do anything that lies in my power to make you happy." Eagle blinks.

They are walking to the hotel (just like the other couples). "Did you really meant that Oliver?" "What Eagle?" "That you would do anything for me to make me happy?" Oliver nods. "Anything Eagle." She smiles and stops walking.

"Is something wrong?" She looks into his eyes. "No." She says. "But I do want a kiss."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Akaatje: All say aaaahhhh

All say: Aaaahhhh

Kai: Way to sweet, again!

Akaatje: Read and review! See you next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Party chapter 13

_It is the next morning (The day after all the dates and the confrontation between Raven and Morfine)_

Raven wakes up from her deep slumber to realize she has bin sleeping in Mariah's arms. The arms of the pink-haired girl are wrapped around her, like Raven is a precious as a diamond, or as breakable like porcelain.

Raven finds herself smiling at the affection. "Mariah, wake up." Mariah shifts but she doesn't wake up. Raven places a small kiss on Mariah's lips.

Finally there is a reaction. Mariah murmurs something and opens her eyes. She blinks a few times and then she realizes where she is.

"Morning Raven." She yawns. 'You look so cute now, Mariah,' Raven thinks. 'Morning Mariah."

"Can you tell me what time it is?" Raven glances at the clock next to her bed. "It is eight o'clock. Do you want to join me for break fast?" Mariah nods. "Do you want to get changed first Raven?" Raven shakes her head. "No, I am perfectly fine with what I am wearing right now. You?" Mariah nods. "I don't feel like changing my clothes."

_In the Diner hall…_

Raven and Mariah walk next to each other when they walk into the Diner hall. Mariah sees her brother (I don't know if he is her real brother, but in my fic he is) Lee waving at her.

"Do you want to sit by them?" Raven asks her. Mariah nods. "If you don't mind." "Not a problem at all."

They walk to the White Tigers. "Heey, sis. Where were you? Shopping?" Mariah nods. "And she is…Raven? Are you?" Raven nods and shakes Lee's hand. Then she sees a firgure behind Lee. "Hello Black-bird." She says.

Lee looks behind him and sees a blond little lady standing next to Kevin. "So, I see. And, how went your date?" He winks at Kevin and Kevin starts to blush. Then he nods and looks to his companion. "She is the best!"

Raven laughs. "She is one of my members. We are always the best." She winks to Mariah and Mariah winks back. Then they al take a seat.

"So Mariah, do you have something with her? You seem very close." Lee whispers into his sister's ear. "I am not sure at this moment." She whispers back. "But I hope so." Lee winks. "I think she likes you, but that is just my opinion. She smiles back. "It is good to have you as my brother; I know I can trust you." He nods. "And I know that I can trust you."

Raven notices that Phoenicia and Eagle walks into the Diner hall. She wants to say something, maybe something about the training schedule, but then she sees that Oliver and Johnny are walking towards them. Raven smiles and returns her attention to her cappuccino (I made her addicted to that). "Everything alright?" Mariah asks. Raven nods simply. "Everything is alright." She grabs Mariah's hands and squeezes it a little.

Then… an explosion of sound. Everybody looks up to the ceiling. Five girls are hanging there. One with black and pink hair, another with brown and blond hair, anther one with purple hair, the fourth with white and green hair, the last with grey hair. They look very evil.

"So Raven, I see that you finally settled down? With a pink-haired girl! Let me tell you something, I am better!" The five girls jump…

* * *

Akaatje: cliffhanger, I know I know…

Kai: Then do something about it!

Akaatje: Be quiet, I'll do something about it, in the next chapter! Keep on reading! And keep on reviewing!

Kai: hn…


	14. Chapter 14

Party chapter 14.

_The big fight between Good and Evil. (GE!) (Part 1)

* * *

_

The five girls jump down. Everybody gasps in shock. When the girls land on the floor, nobody believes their eyes. All, except the FB's, are looking at the girl who landed.

"So Raven, do you remember me?" The pink-black-haired girl asks. "Morfine!" Raven immediately gets up and stands in front of Mariah. "Oh my, aren't we protective of our little kitten." Morfine winks at Mariah, only to earn a hiss. "You stay away from her and the rest of my team!" Raven grabs her Saturé. "You will never lay a finger on them!" "That is what you believe." Morfine smirks evilly.

"Run before we catch you. You can't mess with our minds Morfine. We will get you!" The rest of the FB runs towards their leader and stands by her side.

* * *

(From left to right)

Swan is standing next to a frustrated blond Black-bird. Black-bird balls her fists next to Phoenicia. Phoenicia is standing almost shoulder on shoulder to Eagle, but Eagle is longer (height -.-;) And Eagle stands protective next to her Leader, Raven.

Swan blinks when she looks at the brown-blond-haired girl next to Morfine. "Isn't that…no. It can't be." She looks down at Black-bird.

Black-bird can't believe her eyes. "It can be, how? I thought…is this reality?" She looks next to her, to Phoenicia.

Phoenicia almost faints. "This is not happening; it should mean that she betrayed us for them…and she wouldn't do that…right? This is not the truth…" She looks above her, to Eagle.

Eagle is stunned. "I thought you were gone forever. That you didn't exist anymore. But you are there, so there is only one question left. What happened to you?" Eagle looks down at Raven with a worried look on her face.

Raven feels the tears in her eyes flooding freely. She doesn't have the power to hold them back. "Pigeon…" She shakes her head and grabs a hold of herself.

Then, Black-bird, the little genius, realizes something.

"She isn't Pigeon. She can't be. Look at her. Her eyes are not the same. And her hair…" Black-bird takes one small step forwards.(one small step for a bird, one great step for birdieness!)

"It has the same color, but Pigeon's hair was curly. And hers is straight! She isn't Pigeon, She isn't Asutoriddo!"

Everybody, besides the FB's and Mariah, looks confused. "Who are they talking about and what do they have to do here?" Asks Tyson to his lover, Kai. "I don't know, but stay behind me." Tyson nods.

"We are from Bennwert, and so is Astrid! And you are right, little smart but also very stupid Black-bird. This lady isn't Asutoriddo, nor is she Pigeon. She is a clone of the one u used to call member." Morfine laughs evilly. In the eyes of the girls surrounding her there are evil flashes.

Silence fills the room.

Finally someone dares to speak.

"Then, where is Asutoriddo?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Akaatje: Cliffhanger!

Kai: Even I am curios…

Akaatje: I know, short chapter, but next one is going to be fabeltastic! (also a joke of me and my friends) So read and review!


	15. Chapter 15

Party Chapter 15

_The big fight between Good and Evil. (GE!) (Part 2)_

"Then, where is Asutoriddo?"

Everybody looks to Mariah.

"She knows where they are talking about?" Tyson asks. Kai shrugs his shoulders. "Probably."

"Do you really want to know, pink-head?" Morfine walks closer to Mariah. Raven quickly stands in front of her. "Don't touch her." She hisses. Morfine starts laughing.

"You know Raven? The last time you saw Asutoriddo, was right before she left you. My team tried to brainwash her, and we thought we did it. But no… We only placed a little doubt in her head. She didn't know anymore who to trust. Then she battled you. And when you where knocked out, she thought. She couldn't leave you there. Sad neh?"

Morfine walks closer. "She was the one who brought you to the hospital. And I was the one who turned the cameras of that night. I was sure she was going to kill you, but she didn't. After that… I chased her, captured her, and froze her." There is an evil smirk playing on Morfine's lips. "I took some DNA. And I created Astrid." She point to the blond-brown haired girl who is standing next to her.

"Don't you think she is pretty?"

Raven steps forwards with the speed of light, and knocks out the lights in Morfine's eyes. (I just had to put that in, gomen nasai) Morfine is gone, but only for a few moments.

"So you want to fight? I make a deal, beyblade battle!" Morfine hold out a pink beyblade in front of Raven. "And if I win, you leave me alone and I get your lady." Morfine winks towards Mariah. "Never!" Raven hisses. "And if you win, you will get Asutoriddo aka Pigeon back. Clear? If you don't want it that way, then you will get no way!" Raven looks to Mariah.

"Please, Raven, it is about your member. It doesn't matter, I believe in you. You will win, I trust you in that." Mariah says. Raven nods.

"It is a deal then. But no interruptions. No one can help you, and no one can help me. It is just you and me. Women on women." Raven smirks. "But when Pigeon may arrive, and I bet she does, then she may interfere."

"What do you mean by that?" Morfine is almost spitting out flames. Raven's smirk grows bigger. "Well, you would never come to me with a deal like that. I know you Morfine, to bad neh?"

Raven looks right into the eyes of her enemy. You can feel the tension in the air.

"Tell me exactly what you mean by that." Morfine spits out. "Well Morfine. I just remember something. You would never make a deal, only when you are desperate. And by the looks of it, you are. And you didn't answer our question. Where is Asutoriddo now, on this very moment?"

Morfine says nothing. Her eyes shoot from the left to the right. She doesn't want to look Raven in the eyes.

Morfine's team is getting nervous. "You don't know it do you." Raven smirks again.

"You are bluffing, you don't know it either!" Morfine shot out. "See, you don't know it. And it is only natural that I don't know it. You are the ones who kept her."

Now…this is the weirdest situation ever…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Akaatje: Cliffhanger right, something like that. But the question is….will the mysterious blader/spy called Pigeon come into the picture?

Kai: Yes?  
Akaatje: find out next chapter! Read and review!


	16. Chapter 16

Party Chapter 16.

Someone's POV…

I walk through a hall I used to know, but I don't recognize it anymore. Some things have change, maybe changed too much. I sigh when I think of you.

I remember the first day we met. We were young and naïve. We didn't understand the world of the grown up. I was hard for me, leaving you. And I think it was hard for you, leaving me.

What I don't understand, are the thing what went wrong. I thought you were always there for me, hell I even asked you if you were willing to sacrifice yourself for one of your members. You said yes, and you meant it.

But at that time, I didn't understand.

But now I know the real truth. You would do everything for us, and only because you loved us. You didn't have a real choice. Your choice was made for you. And you believed it was the right choice.

At first, I didn't think was the right choice. Why would you die for someone, who is far weaker than you?

Everybody was weaker then you Raven. Even I…no… wait. I got that wrong. We were the same. That is why I couldn't beat you, and that is why you couldn't beat me.

But why would you die for someone who is weaker then you? You said you would give yourself up, if you could save someone's life with it. So you would even sacrifice yourself for Black-bird, Swan, Phoenicia and Eagle.

And they are weaker then you. So why do you care?

Black-bird is not as smart as you are. SO you pretended to be less smart.

Swan is not as graceful as you are, so you pretended to be less graceful.

Phoenicia is not as good as you are, with weapons. So you pretended to be less good ad what you do most.

And Eagle is not as strong as you are. So you pretended to be weaker.

I didn't know it then. I didn't realize it.

But now I get it, you loved them. Just like you loved me.

I was the white, you where the black. We were best friends, close to each other like sisters.

And it went all wrong, just because I didn't understood you.

Everything we worked for, everything I cared for. I just threw it away like old trash. I didn't care if I hurt someone with my actions.

And all of this because I didn't understand you.

But now I do; now I understand you. I know where you stand now. I know what you want. And I hate Morfine for putting doubt in me. I wish I knew it before, so I could change everything. But, I don't and I can't.

You always believed in destiny, and in what you do. Want you want and what you get. What you give and what you took. You were a believer, hell you even believed in me.

And somehow, I do believe in you. Now, finally I know what it is to believe in someone.

To trust them with all your heart, to love them. To forgive them everything they did, just because you love them. I understand you clearly now.

I give you on piece of advice… Keep believing, someday you will get there.

I walk through a hall I don't recognize. Where am I? How did I get here? Why do I have that feeling of you being near me?

I look at my white blade and see that it glows. Pigeon, my bitbeast, you brought me here. And that means only one thing.

You need me Raven, and I am on my way to help you.

End someone's POV…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Akaatje: So, who do you think this someone is? No Kai, I didn't ask you. I ask the readers.

Kai: …

Akaatje: Read and review! Please!


	17. Chapter 17

Party Chapter 17.

A brown-blond haired girls walks through a hall. "This is some kind of hotel, I think. But why am I in a hotel?"

She stops on front of a big door. "It is almost twice as big as Eagle is! Whoa, that is big." She giggles.

"Pigeon, is Raven there inside?" She asks her bitbeast. Her blade starts to glow. She smiles softly. "Alright then, in to this… thing…"

She pushes the door and the door flies open dramatically. With a loud 'tud' it hits the walls.

Everybody in the room look to the door.

The face of Raven lights up. "Pigeon!" Then she looks back at Morfine. "Told you."

Morfine freaks out. "How did you get here?" She asks Asutoriddo. "For you a question, for me something I know." Asutoriddo grins and walks to the FB's.

"Asutoriddo!" Black-bird runs towards her lost, now not so lost, member and hugs her. Her light body clings it self to Asutoriddo. "I missed you too Black-bird. And you as well, Swan, Eagle and Phoenicia." Asutoriddo puts the chibi of the group on the floor and turns to Raven.

"And you don't know how much I missed you, sister."

"I really don't understand it at all." Tyson grabs Kai's hand. "Don't worry, we can handle it all." Kai says.

"So Morfine, do you still think Bitbeast can't talk? That they should be used as toys? With no respect?" Raven steps forwards and grabs her Saturé. "Do you really believe that? I will prove you wrong." The other girls grab their weapons as well.

"Three! Two! One! Let it RIP!"

Suddenly there are six blades spinning on the floor.

"Swan, Water storm attack!" Swan yells to her blade.

"Eagle, Earthquake attack!" Eagle yells to her blade.

"Phoenicia, Fire Blaze attack!" Phoenicia yells to her blade.

"Black-bird, Thundershock attack!" Black-bird yells to her blade.

"Morigan Raven, Yin Yang attack, Combine!" Raven yells to her blade.

"Rhea Pigeon, Yin Yang attack, Combine!" Asutoriddo yells to her blade.

The blades of Asutoriddo and Raven go to each other and become one. A mysterious power comes for out of the blade and together with the other ones he starts spinning in a circle. A Storm flies.

The ground starts to shake. There is water flying everywhere. It looks like there is a fearfully fire that is burning everything, but nobody gets hurt. Electricity shocks every where and the sound of thunder is heard.

In the middle of the circle the blades make, there is a Yin-Yang symbol.

There are six bitbeast flying above this all.

A Swan, beautiful blue.

A Phoenix, beautiful red.

An Eagle, beautiful brown.

A Black-bird, beautiful gray.

A Raven, black as the night, and looking scary.

A Pigeon, white as Angel's wings, and looking peacefully.

Those are the bitbeast of the Flying Birds.

The Raven and the Pigeon are flying around each other, searching for things they can remember. It is a beautiful sight.

"Morigan, Yin." "Rhea, Yang!" Raven and Asutoriddo yell at the exact same time.

Their bitbeast fly towards Morfine and circle around her. Morfine screams. "Stop, this is not happening! You can't defeat me. I am the best!"

But the attack continues.

The combined blade circles around her, making her dizzy. Her team members are catcher by the members of the FB. "You will get nowhere, we have you now."

"Don't fight, please Morfine. Give in, give up. You know you don't stand a change with the two of us. For a long time I believed that nobody could beat me, and I was wrong. Don't you believe in destiny?" Asutoriddo yells over the raging storm.

"I will never be yours Morfine, try to understand it. You can never grabs someone and love them by force. That is one of those things that will never happen. Try and believe in yourself for once. I know you can." Raven adds by.

"I will never! You made me who I am right now. And you are going to change it! I never believed in myself, because I am not worth the thoughts! Aether! Bring those bird down!"

Morfine tries to let her blade spin, but her bitbeast refused to get out. "Aether! You are at my command! Do what your is told! Bring those birds down!"

Suddenly, a serene voice it heard.

"I can not bring down what I created. And I created these creatures. Please Morfine, in your hate against friend and beloved, you forgot one thing. Believing is not about hate and regret. You know what you did in your past. But that is over, you don't need it anymore. When you have a change, grab is with both hands. Let your past not control your future. Here is the thing what is important. Believing is about what you think is good. Believing is the thing you think is right. Believing makes you stronger."

A beautiful bird comes out of Morfine's blade and the storm of elements stops. He is gracefully, yet fierce. "Believe in yourself." Morfine falls down at the floor.

"I can't, I don't know how. They taught me every feeling was wrong. How can I live?"

Pigeon walk to Morfine, once her enemy, now somebody who needs help.

"Morfine, I will teach you. I forgive you." Morfine looks up into Asutoriddo's brown eyes. "How can you say that? After al…" "After al that we've bin through, I will make it up for you. I promise you." Asutoriddo is singing. Raven smiles.

"Everything is turning out the way is should be."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Akaatje: maybe a bit confusing, but this is the way it had to be. Yes Kai, next chapter is probably going to be the last.

Kai: …

Akaatje: But there is already a sequel in my head. Don't worry. But first…I WANT REVIEWS! Thank you


	18. Chapter 18

Party Chapter 18.

Everybody in the room is quiet.

"That was a heel of a battle. So much power…" Tala is astonished by the bitbeast. "Yes, they were powerful. And I think they were holding back their power. Strange not? They could easily destroy this place, and they didn't." Kai whispers next to him. Bryan and Tyson nods.

"I guess the Flying Birds are good bladers then." Tyson laughs. "I am starting to worry, could they beat me?" Kai frowns. "Maybe, maybe not…you should battle about that." Tyson laughs and grabs Kai's arm. "Let's ask them then." But Kai shakes his head. "I think they are busy now, look." He points to the girls in the middle of the room.

Tyson looks to them.

He sees that Asutoriddo, or Pigeon whatever her name was, is holding that Morfine, black and pink haired girl, in her hands.

Asutoriddo wipes away Morfine's tears and smiles softly. "Are you okay now?" Morfine nods slowly. "I still can't believe it, why are you so nice to me?" "That is what I believe." Is the simple answer. Asutoriddo shrugs her shoulders.

Raven watches the girls in the middle of the room. Then she sights. "Everything is just the way it is supposed to be." She turns around. Suddenly someone wraps their hands around her. She stiffens in shock.

"Raven, you are so brave." Mariah says. Raven smiles and lays her head against Mariah. "Thank you, thank you for everything." Mariah turns Raven around and looks into her eyes. "No thanks, I am glad I met you." She stares to the ground. Raven smiles again. And before Mariah knows it, Raven is kissing her.

Lee is watching the two from the sideline. "That's my girl." He smiles at his little sister, feeling proud.

The other FB members are with their beloved too. Raven sits in Spencer's lap. Black-bird sleeps peacefully next to Kevin on a couch in the room. Phoenicia is leaning against Johnny while standing between all the other people. And Eagle is hugging Oliver, almost close to tears. Oliver, not she.

"I can't believe you," he says. "You are so strong, so brave." Eagle smiles and lets him go out of her embrace. He looks a little bit up to her, for the fact that she is longer. "I don't want anything to happen to you. I know I can't… Eagle, you are special to me." He says. Eagle's eyes widen in shock. 'I am special to somebody?' Then she smiles. "Thank you Oliver, I really needed somebody to say that to me." She hugs him again and Oliver blushes.

"Aren't they cute?" Swan asks Spencer. He nods. "Yeah, but you are cuter." She is blushing. "I thought you were going to be a bad boy?" "I am, but bad boy's got heart too." And he kisses her.

Phoenicia laughs softly at the emotions in the room. "I hate to tell you this Johnny, but there is love in the Air!" Johnny nods. "I know, and guess what…? I am addicted to it."

Kai looks around and notices that almost everybody is kissing or sleeping or cuddling. Then he looks to his lover.

'At the very first of our meeting, I thought you were an annoying boy. Now I can't miss you, now I need you.' He pulls Tyson close and kisses him.

Yes, that day there was suddenly a great amount of couples. It seems that everybody found their love and wanted to continue the rest of their lives with them. The bad guys got caught. Morfine got caught, she is now sitting in jail, but she does fine and may come out next Christmas.

* * *

Akaatje: this is it guys... Sorry for being late btw... I was Ill (I still am) and I couldn't get online! Anyway, this is the end of this story.

But don't worry! there is a ssequel up already! I'll post it after a week!

Kai: Is there Kai and Tyson action?

Akaatje: Hai, yes, Da, ja! Happy now?

Kai -nods-

Akaatje: Alright, and don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks!


End file.
